


pizza and pina coladas

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [3]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/F, Femslash February, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: the 3 alien roommates au where they’re all different species and think the other two are human





	pizza and pina coladas

**Author's Note:**

> the jackie referenced is that 70s show jackie, not the old dude

Regina does not like Earth. It is a far more complex world than her last two posts- Dramoda and Zertchzk. While her usual assignment is to infiltrate, learn, and report back, Earth has been… well confusing. Her two humanoid roommates are very different than her coworkers- something one of her coworkers Ezekiel implied was normal. That humans are vastly different in public and in private. (Especially those from Craig’s land, which is said so obviously that Regina does not wish to ask. Worse, Earth’s prehistorically slow internet has no useful answers.)

Today though, Regina is getting a new roommate. Jackie has ‘made it big’ and is flying to L.A. to produce movies in limited dimensions. The girl’s name is Mylene. The third roommate, the elusive Yolanda, is coming back today as well. Regina has not had much time to interact with Yolanda, is curious to compare her to Jackie- and the new Mylene.

Mylene comes at 16:36- a few weeks on Earth and Regina still wants to revert to Dramoda’s time and space keeping ways. So much more efficient. Nearly every society has a positive unique flare, though she has yet to find Earth’s.  

Singing bursts through the door with Mylene, “I’m here, I’m here. No more baking in the sun, or poolside cabaret. I’m heeeeeeeeeeeere!”

Regina is frozen, a polite smile on her face. Jackie only sang in the shower, and none of her coworkers have started singing and why, oh, why couldn’t Yolanda be here? Regina was  _so good_  at following other humans’ leads without seeming like she was taking her social cues from them.

Mylene grins, thankfully speaking in a very serious tone, “I’m basically a Disney princess.”

…Regina might not like her. She knows Disney is a reference to multiple amusement centers and to old films she hasn’t have the chance to watch yet. Which means, she  _still_  doesn’t know how to properly react. If she’s found out so soon and needs to do memory wipes and a reinsertion, her boss is going to be  _pissed_.

Regina goes for an awkward laugh and raised eyebrows, and Mylene thankfully takes this in stride.

“So tell me all about yourself! What’s your sign? Your hogwarts house? Are you a cat or dog person?”

Regina is saved by the door opening- needs to also look up what warts on suids have to do with personality. Yolanda is back, bless her. Yolanda quickly introduces herself to Mylene, brushing past all her introductory questions with the declaration that they should have a pizza and beer night to get to know one another.

“That sounds fun!” Regina says before Mylene can try to come up with more unknown references. “I’m having a cocktail instead of beer though.”

Mylene grins, “Me too!”

And Yolanda rolls her eyes, “Pizza and cocktails doesn’t have the same ring to it, but alright.”

.

Unfortunately things remain unnerving as ever with her roommates- both of them nearly discovering her secret far too many times. But happily Regina has discovered a wonderful Earth way to brush past any awkwardness: the power of human sexuality.

While Regina had read that they were a more sexually and romantically focused society, she didn’t anticipate how  _fun_  it would be in this form. Whenever Mylene goes off with references that are definitely obscure or Yolanda suddenly shows up after a long absence- Regina kisses them.

And the silly, beautiful humans fall for it every time.


End file.
